Intelligent automated assistants (or digital assistants) can provide a beneficial interface between human users and electronic devices. Such assistants can allow users to interact with devices or systems using natural language in spoken and/or text forms. For example, a user can provide a speech input containing a user request to a digital assistant operating on an electronic device. The digital assistant can interpret the user's intent from the speech input and operationalize the user's intent into tasks. The tasks can then be performed by executing one or more services of the electronic device, and a relevant output responsive to the user request can be returned to the user.
When managing music or other media, a digital assistant can be helpful in searching for or playing back specific media, particularly in a hands-free environment. In particular, a digital assistant can respond effectively to a request to play a specific media item, such as an album or a song identified specifically by title or by artist. However, digital assistants can struggle with discovering relevant media items based on vague open-ended natural language requests, such as, for example, a request to recommend a song or album.